Datei:Boney M - Mary's Boy Child w lyrics
Beschreibung 1978-ban volt a csoport a legjobb évében. Kiadtak egy dupla A-oldalas kislemezt, melynek címe: "Rivers of Babylon / Brown Girl in the Ring". Miután ez megjelent, Európa számos országában elérte a #1 számú helyezést, valamint minden idők egyik legnagyobb példányszámban eladott kislemeze lett az USA-ban. Ezt követően jött a másik legnagyobb példányszámban eladott albumuk, a "Nightflight to Venus" amely egy másik slágert szült, a "Rasputin"-t. Sikerük csak tovább folytatódott, miután megjelent a "Mary's Boy Child - Oh Lord" c. dal. 1978 was the group's biggest year. They released a new double A-sided single, "Rivers of Babylon/Brown Girl in the Ring", which became a massive hit all over Europe, reaching #1 in several countries as well as becoming one of the biggest selling singles of all time in the UK. It also became their most successful single in the United States, peaking at #30 on the U.S. pop singles chart. Following this came their biggest-selling album, Nightflight to Venus, which spawned another hit single, "Rasputin". Continuing with their success, they released "Mary's Boy Child - Oh My Lord" Dalszöveg / Lyrics: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day and man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day long time ago in Bethlehem so the Holy Bible said Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. Hark now hear the angels sing a King was born today and man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. While shepherds watched their flocks by night they see a bright new shinig star they hear a choir sing a song the music seemed to come from afar. Hark now hear the angels sing a King was born today and man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day hm hm ... For a moment the world was aglow all the bells rang out there were tears of joy and laughter people shouted let ev'ryone know there is hope for all to find peace. How Joseph and his wife Mary came to Bethlehem that night they found no place to bear her child not a single room was in sight and then they found a little nook in a stable all forlorn and in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Hark now hear the angels sing a King was born today and man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. For a moment the world was aglow ... Oh my Lord you send your son to save us oh my Lord your very self you gave us oh my Lord that sin may not enslave us and love may reign once more. Oh my Lord when in the crib they found him oh my lord a golden halo crowned him oh my Lord they gathered all around him to see him and adore. Oh my Lord with the child's adoration oh my Lord there came great jubilation oh my Lord and full of admiration they realized what they had (until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (well praise the Lord) they had just begun to doubt you oh my Lord (he is the truth forever) what did they know about you. Oh my Lord (so praise the Lord) but they were lost without you they needed you so bad (his light is shinig on us) Oh my Lord (oh my Lord so praise the Lord) with the child's adoration Lord (oh my Lord he is a persontion). There came great jubilation oh my Lord (so praise the Lord) and full of admiration they realized what they had (until the sun falls from the sky) e just can't go wrong. Kategorie:Videos